Explosive cords are employed in aerospace and other applications for transferring an explosive signal from one location to another. Explosive cords are also employed in providing precise delays or timing relationships between different energetic reactions which are initiated by the explosive signal. Current explosive cord designs for the ignition of rockets or missiles typically include an interrupter to be built into the cord. An interrupter adds complexity and cost to the design and production of explosive cords.